


Perfectly Imperfect

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Creepy being soft, Even when they are gross monsters, F/M, Neibolt Beverly Marsh, Neibolt Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Neibolt Eddie Kaspbrak, Neibolt Patty Uris, Neibolt Richie Tozier, Neibolt Stanley Uris, Neibolt kids, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Neibolt StanPat au. Spider Stan is adult, the others are kids as in the movies.Can creepy fear monsters be a happy little family?
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 13





	Perfectly Imperfect

The house was peaceful for once. No one arguing or screaming or mocking each other. Stanley slowly walked the halls, not wanting to disrupt the moment he had or alarm anyone that he was walking about and have them come to annoy him. Creeping down the hall a small shuffling noise from the nearby room caught his attention. Stepping closer the sound of water splashing around clued him in that that was the bathroom and Patty's domain. No one in the house talked to her, especially Bev. Fire and water, not the best mix. Stan stood there pondering if he could try and speak to her or if he should just go on with the walk around the house. A sob pulled him out from the thought he was having. Pushing open the door, it creaked quietly. 

"What are you doing?!" Patty's head snapped to see Stan. A small glare on her face, trying to mask the crying she was just doing. Stan raised his hands up in surrender. 

"You were crying. I heard." Stan says, stepping in. Being a bit careful of the legs sprouting from his head. Closing the door once he was in. Her white eyes watched him as Stan took a seat on the counter. 

"Was not." Patty mutters looking down to the dingy water. Stan remembered why no one ever wanted to talk to her, the emotions swing like crazy. Eyes locked on her, waiting for her next move. 

"Why are you here?" Patty asked, the tone in her voice was more sad than anything else. "Everyone else ignores me. Why are you here?" 

Stan couldn't answer her, he'd love to but couldn't. Something in this moment drew him into the room. He didn't understand emotions well, none of them really did. Expect Patty.

With the silence, Patty's eyes snap over to look at him. The two stare at each other for a long moment. She shifts in the water, splashing it over the tub she was sitting in. Stan blinked slightly, watching her. Watching as she pulled herself out of the tub and stepping closer. Water dripped from her figure. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over her. This was the first time he's seen her out of the tub and focused on her. The wet black dress hugged her body, hair that was normally curly being pulled straight by the water. A feeling he never felt before rushed through him. 

"You haven't answered me." Patty says crossing her arms over her chest. Stan's eyes snapped back up to Patty's. 

"I was just walking. It was quiet." Stan says being rather vague. This didn't sit well with Patty.

"And you just came in here, sat down and decided to talk to me?" Patty sighs. Stan nodded and looked at her. He wanted to just sit with her, sure no one else would try to find him in here. 

Patty looked at him, softening slightly. Pulling herself to sit next to him on the counter. Laughing softly as the legs sprouting from Stan's head moved against her as she took a seat. 

"Do you know why they hate me?" Patty asked quietly. Starting at the wall in front of them. 

"I don't hate you. Just don't talk to you" Stan says closing his eyes with a sigh. 

"Well then why now are you talking to me?" Patty asked, turning to look at him. 

"I wanted to. I can leave" Stan says with a smirk. 

"No! Don't leave." Patty says quickly. Reaching a hand out to hold on his thigh. The small touch made the male blush slightly, well not physically but he felt a rush of warm from her touch. 

"Okay. I won't." Stan says softly. "I'll stay as long as you want me too." 

Patty moved closer to him, keeping her hand tightly on his thigh. Something about him drew her in, she felt a sense of ease around him. She could see them having a family, if it was just them living here. Leaning to rest her head on his shoulder. The spider legs gently wrapping around her head and shoulders, his human arm going around her waist. Ignoring the moistness of her damp clothing and hair. The two sitting in silence for a moment before Stan broke it again. 

"You know our human" he laughs slightly at the word, "counterparts are married."

"Of course I know that." She says without moving. "Kinda why I'm a being."

"Oh yeah… I guess that's true." Stan says quietly. Closing her eyes Patty let out a soft hum. 

"Do you know what the children are up to? She asked, the phrasing made her feel like the four were her's. 

"It's been quiet. So I can't tell you what they are getting up to." Stan says with a small laugh. "Well Richie is always quiet but the other three. They are quite rowdy." 

Patty laughed softly with a nod. "You are very true there love." That word slipped out so easily she didn't catch it until it was too late. Her eyes snapping open as she tries to push away from the other. His arms only pulled her close again.

"No, stay here." Stan's voice cuts through her pacing thoughts. Letting herself fall back into Stan's side, he wasn't upset with that one little word. 

They sat there for a while longer before the sounds of shouting rang through the halls. This made Patty laugh. 

"Found the kids." She says as she sits up again. Stan looked at her with almost a smile. He knew neither of them would actually move to see the kids. 

"They don't hate you." Stan says quietly to her. Patty snapping to look at him. "What?"

"You said they hate you. They don't." Stan says as he looks over her. "They are just scared." 

"Scared of me?" Patty asked quietly. 

"You have a tendency to fly off. You get scary when you are in a manic state." 

Patty looked down with a small laugh. How could one being born of fear be scared of another? Her small laugh turned hysterical. Stan watched her, ready to move if she got too wild. 

"Scared of me? I'm not even dangerous!" Patty laughs, shaking her head. "Bev on the other hand could burn us all alive! You are also more scary in appearance than me!" 

"I am. You are right." Stan nods with a small laugh. "Maybe it's because they know me? In a sense. They were made with the memories of their Stan. None of them knew you" Stan tries to explain. Patty had calmed down as he talked, nodding along to his words.

"Yeah. Makes sense to me." Patty whispers looking down. "I'm the outsider. The one that doesn't belong." 

"Don't say that." Stan looked at her. "You belong here with us." Stan didn't even know if beings like them could be genuine and care, yet he felt for her. Maybe it all boiled down to the fact they are married. Well their human counterparts are.

"I am. Even though you are the adult form. You are still one of their friends. I'm just the wife of your counterpart." Patty mumbled, keeping her head down. Stan watched her, he wanted to do something. The spider legs reaching out for her. The girl jumped slightly when she felt the tickle on her cheeks. Turning her head to look at him. 

"Hey." Stan's voice was quiet. He was leaning into her. Patty watched as he moved closer to her. 

"Hi." Patty whispers back to him. Eyes scanning over each other's faces. Finally landing on each other's eyes. 

"You are more than just that." Stan mutters quietly to her. "Maybe I could help you get to know them. We are all very different from our human counterparts. Our Richie is dead silent, theirs talks up a storm." 

"You'd do that for me? Help me get closer to the kids? Maybe I'd be able to….." Patty trails as her face lit up at this idea. 

"Yes I'd do that for you. Would you like to go now?" 

Patty nods the best she could with his legs holding onto her head. "I'd love that."

Stan lets go of her as he slides off the counter, bringing Patty with him. Gently taking her hand in his human one. Patty laced their fingers together, hoping it was okay with him. Relief hitting her when he gave her hand a small squeeze, letting her know it was okay. 

The two walked hand in hand to find the four kids. Finding them in the supposed to be living room. 

"Stanley! What are you doing with her?" Bev glared at Patty. Patty sighs and hides behind Stan slightly. 

"She's not gonna scream at us is she?" Eddie points at them. Stan's arms protectively around Patty. He wasn't sure why he suddenly now wants to protect Patty. 

"She isn't going to yell at you. Has she ever yelled at you before?" Stan raised a brow at the kids. 

"No." Eddie shakes his head, still eyeing Patty. "But she's still scary." 

Patty tugged on Stan's shirt. Feeling like this was a bad idea now. Her eyes caught with the puppet boy's, who gave her a small smile. 

"She isn't scary. She's upset you all ignore her." Stan sighs softly. Rubbing his face slightly. "Just give her a chance please."

The kids nod with slight fear of Stan. He pulled Patty up to bring her to the front. "Now. You can talk to her. I'll be back soon.."

"Wait.?" Patty whispers, turning to him. "Alone?"

"Yes. Alone. I'm a scream away" Stan says with a smile. With Stan walking off Patty turns back to the four kids staring back at her. 

"So why is he all over you now?" Bev asked with a raised brow. Patty looked at them with a shrug.

"He never cared about you till today." Eddie points with a shrug. "Why is that."

Patty shakes her head. "I-I don't know…" she whispers looking down. Starting to feel overwhelmed. She kept her eyes closed until something cold grabbed onto her hand. Opening her eyes she saw Richie holding onto her hand. Maybe she has two allies in this now.

"Really Richie?" Eddie eyed the puppet boy. Richie only held onto her hand tighter. This made her smile softly. 

"Okay then." Bill finally joined the conversation. "If both Stan and Richie are on her side. We should give her a chance." He grumbles reluctantly. 

"I guess we should huh?" Bev sighs and eyes Patty again. "You aren't as scary when you aren't going crazy."

"Yeah. You just look sad." Eddie says rather bluntly. Patty bites her inner cheek slightly as she nods. 

"I mean that's kind of what my whole purpose was…" Patty says quietly. "Made to upset Stan. The human Stan." 

"Oh…" Bev nodded, she was one of the few taunting a love interest. It was her and Eddie, and now she knew Patty was too. 

"Okay and?" Bill glares slightly at Patty. "She doesn't belong with us. We were perfectly fine without her."

The other three all look at Bill. "It might be nice to have her around." Eddie says quietly. To which Richie nodded at, agreeing with Eddie's words. Maybe having her would stop the others from picking on him.

Quite some time had gone by and the peaceful nature of the house means one of two things. Patty and the kids are getting along or they have killed each other. Stan walked himself back to the living room. He peers in to not get caught. Seeing Richie cuddled up to her, Eddie and Bev sitting close, and Bill glaring at them. The sight made Stan feel things he wasn't used to. 

"I see you three have warmed up to Patty." Stan comments, shooting a glare to Bill, who only returns it and huffs off. 

"She's like a mom!" Eddie says with a smile, goop dripping from his mouth. Patty laughs and wipes it away. 

"See!" Bev points. "She's like our mom!"

Richie nods as he rests his head on Patty's chest. Patty smiles up to Stan, her heart soaring at the comment. Being their mom, it was all she wanted. Stan smiles at them and walks over to them, leaning down to kiss Patty's forehead. 

"Ew." Bev whines like a kid watching her parents kiss, in a way she did. The simple kiss would have made Patty blush. If she could. Stan laughed and stood up again. 

"So you two are like our parents huh?" Eddie asked, looking between them. Patty nods with a smile. "I'd like that." 

"Yeah." Stan nodded with a smile. Patty was beyond happy with this, her smile growing as seconds passed. 

The two kids giggled and Richie mimed them. The three ran off with smiles. Leaving the two adults alone again. Patty watched as Stan took his seat next to her.

"So we are mom and dad?" Stan questioned and looked at her. Patty turns to him with a smile.

"If you want to be. That's what I'd love." She says softly. Stan nods with a small smile. Leaning in the spider legs wrapping around Patty's head bringing her closer.

"Bold move," Patty giggled and looked into his eyes. Stan chuckles looking at her. "Yeah. I can let go." 

"No, I like this." Patty says quietly leaning up to him a bit more. Stan smiles as he rests his forehead gently to hers. 

"Good." Stan whispers before he closed his eyes, finally connecting their lips. Patty instantly kissed him back, her hands holding onto his hips gently. 

They pulled apart when an echo of giggling. Patty laughs softly, finally having her perfectly imperfect family.


End file.
